


Spiraling

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: A poem about my thoughts and how they spiral and consume me.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598





	Spiraling

9/25/19, 11:54PM

Spiraling  
My thoughts are spiraling, swirling  
All consuming, terrifying real or fake  
I don’t know what is real and what’s not  
Feel like a burden and a mistake  
To everyone around me,  
I’m nothing special, nothing real  
Just someone who should’ve been gone  
A long time ago  
Thoughts consuming swirling, spiraling  
Don’t know how to feel or what to say  
Not contributing anything worthwhile  
To society or to anyone around me  
Thoughts coming in waves, swirling and crashing like a tidal wave  
Feeling like a fake day by day  
Day in and day out it’s all the same thing  
So why do I even bother trying  
If it’ll just end in my inevitable demise.


End file.
